


Nightmare. Nyota

by Star_Trek_2016



Series: Кошмары [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), star trek kelvin timeline
Genre: F/M, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:46:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016





	Nightmare. Nyota

Настоящий ужас для офицера связи Звёздного Флота — частичная амнезия. Помнить всё, кроме языков, с любовью и старанием изучаемых долгие годы… Хуже только оказаться в таком состоянии на безымянном астероиде вдалеке от «Энтерпрайз» в качестве рабыни, выставленной на продажу.  
  
Никогда не стоит представлять свой худший кошмар — Вселенная имеет обыкновение претворять его в жизнь. Так с Нийотой и происходит.  
  
Крохотная тряпочка, имитирующая юбку, на бёдрах и подаренное Споком ожерелье — вот и всё, что осталось на ней. Нийота прикрывает руками грудь, прячась от похотливых взглядов покупателей, и пытается разобрать хоть слово, но безрезультатно — здесь никто не говорит на стандарте, а ничего, кроме него, Нийота не помнит. Даже рослый клингонец, говорящий со стоящим возле её клетки негуманоидом, теперь не станет её собеседником — несмотря на знакомые интонации, Нийота его не понимает.  
  
— О чём он говорит? — спрашивает она на стандарте у худенькой орионки, жмущейся к ней.  
  
Та глядит на Нийоту с нарастающим страхом.  
  
— Он, — орионка кивает на того самого клингона, — требует продать ему тебя. Говорит, ему знакомо твоё лицо.  
  
Если бы это был кто угодно другой — андорианец, ромуланец, да даже сулибанин, — Нийота могла бы надеяться на снисхождение. Но у клингонов в языке — это она помнит — нет слова, даже отдалённо похожего на «милосердие».  
  
Клингон отрывисто говорит что-то, и ему открывают клетку. Нийота не пытается бороться — она шагает ему навстречу, замирая от страха. Клингон одобрительно рокочет и, крепко схватив её за руку, кидает позвякивающий мешочек продавцу.  
  
Нийота прикрывает грудь, пока клингон ведёт её через рынок к своему кораблю, и размышляет. Она не знает, где сейчас «Энтерпрайз», не помнит, что произошло и почему она не может понять ни одного языка, кроме стандарта, но у неё есть возможность отправить сообщение с корабля клингонов. Нужно будет только улучить момент, остаться достаточно свободной — и для этого придётся изобразить покорность. Но, едва клингон вталкивает её в свой корабль, Нийота понимает: это не самая большая её проблема.  
  
На борту небольшого торгового корабля Империи трое клингонов против неё одной. В углу на подстилке сжалась голубоглазая блондинка, одетая так же скудно, как Нийота, только вся в синяках — видно, что в положении рабыни она не первый год.  
  
Одними губами Нийота спрашивает:  
  
— Отдел?  
  
— Связь, — отвечает девушка беззвучно и требовательно смотрит на неё.  
  
— Тоже, — говорит Нийота и послушно приземляется на колени подле блондинки, когда клингон швыряет её туда, а потом добавляет: — Амнезия. Языков не помню.  
  
Клингоны о чём-то громко переговариваются, и тот, который купил Нийоту, уходит к приборной панели и заводит двигатель, а остальные двое подходят к ним с блондинкой.  
  
Разговоров никаких — Нийоту просто раскладывают прямо на полу и сначала придирчиво ощупывают, словно оценивая покупку, а потом вздёргивают на колени.  
  
Физиология других видов для Нийоты никогда не имела большого значения, но теперь она видит — член у клингонов огромный и гребенчатый, как и они сами. Головка влажно блестит, истекая вязким секретом. Клингон что-то рычит, но Нийота не понимает. Тогда клингон грубо нашаривает пальцами вход в её влагалище, разворачивает спиной к себе и насаживает на свой член.  
  
Нийота кричит от боли, пытаясь вырваться и напрочь забывая о том, что хотела тайком подать сигнал и для этого надо быть послушной, чтобы ей оставили свободу передвижения… Боль и унижение стирают всё.  
  
Второй клингон мнёт её грудь, рассматривая, как переливается подаренный Споком медальон на её тёмной коже, а потом садится перед ней и что-то рычит первому. Первый сталкивает Нийоту с члена, и второй тут же насаживает её на свой; она кричит, а клингоны раскатисто хохочут. Первый ощупывает её задницу и, найдя ещё одно отверстие, одобрительно рычит, пристраивая к её анусу свой член.  
  
Нийота беззвучно рыдает и вновь кричит от боли, когда он пытается протолкнуться. Что-то внутри неё рвётся, когда у клингона всё-таки получается войти, и каждое движение его огромного члена отдаётся дикой пульсирующей болью. Нийота закрывает глаза, больше всего на свете желая сейчас умереть…  
  


***

  
  
И просыпается на своей мокрой от слёз подушке.  
  
Неслучившиеся прикосновения горят на коже, и Нийота, сосчитав до десяти на всех клингонских диалектах, какие знает, идёт в душ.  
  
Она только читала о том, что произошло с одной связисткой год назад. Но даже сон, в котором не было и сотой доли того, что пережила эта девушка, привёл Нийоту в абсолютный ужас.  
  
Когда она вытирается, раздаётся стук в дверь. Завернувшись в полотенце, Нийота открывает, уже догадываясь, кого там увидит.  
  
— Ты кричала во сне, — сонно говорит Кэрол Маркус, сжимая в руках подушку и поёживаясь — если вылезти из постели и сразу выйти в коридор, то будет довольно прохладно, — пока ты всё мне не расскажешь, я никуда не уйду.  
  
Нийота улыбается и пропускает Кэрол к себе, а потом закрывает дверь.  
  
Той ночью она больше не кричит.


End file.
